Cuidado com o som
by CatchingStar
Summary: Às vezes a freqüência de um som transforma as pessoas.


**Título:** Cuidado com o som 

**Disclaimer:** não não. esses personagens não são meus.

* * *

Um som muito estranho começou a soar no Santuário, chamando atenção de todos os mutantes. Eles se reuniram na sala principal para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"De onde vem esse som?" Perguntou Brennan.

"Vem do computador, ele deve ter detectado alguma coisa estranha... " falou Lexa.

" E o que significa?" Questionou Shalimar. "Alguém conseguiu entrar aqui?"

"Parece que não" respondeu Jesse – "O computador esta mostrando uma área no mapa... Parece que tem alguma coisa acontecendo... Deve ser atividade mutante".

"Eu programei o computador para rastrear mutantes e acionar quando algo fosse encontrado" falou Lexa

"Você precisava mesmo ter feito isso?!" Exclamou Brennan.

"É para nossa segurança" respondeu a moça.

"Não importa. Temos que ir verificar!" disse Shalimar

Brennan, Shalimar e Lexa foram ate o local que o computador havia mostrado - Era uma fabrica. Shalimar conseguiu descobrir através de seu faro se havia alguém por lá e aparentemente não. Lexa abriu a porta e os eles entraram. Eles caminharam em silencio ate uma sala quando Brennan reparou que os olhos de Shalimar ficaram amarelos:

"O que foi?"

"Tem alguém por aqui e parece ferido".

Quando eles entraram em uma das salas encontraram uma moça no chão. Lexa pediu a Jesse através de seu comunicador que procurasse informações sobre essa moça enquanto os outros descobriam como ela estava. Um homem entrou calmamente na sala e tentou atirar na menina, mas shalimar pressentiu o que ia acontecer e tirou a jovem da mira. Brennan tentou atingi-lo, mas foi inútil, ele criou uma barreira de proteção. Porem quando ele fez a barreira desaparecer Lexa atacou e ele foi jogado contra a parede.

"É melhor nós sairmos daqui!" falou lexa. "Jesse, estamos voltando!"

Os dois carregaram a moça ate o jato e voltaram para o Santuário. Jesse fez alguns testes com ela para saber o quão grave era sua situação e descobriu uma marca nas costas que lhe chamou atenção.

"Shal, pode vir aqui um instante?"

A jovem assim que ouviu foi ate a enfermaria.

"Será que eu posso dar uma olhada nas suas costas?"

"Minhas costas?! Porque?"

"Por favor, eu só vou ver uma coisa".

Ela então virou de costas e levantou a blusa.

"Foi o que eu pensei".

"Do que esta falando?"

"De uma olhadinha" disse ele levantando a blusa da moça.

"Como ela tem a mesma marca?" Questionou Shal sem entender nada.

"Não sei, ainda".

"E então, como ela esta?" Perguntou Brennan ao aparecer.

"Ela esta bem. Não foi nada serio a não ser por..."

"A não ser pelo fato dela estar desacordada" completou Shal, ela não queria que Jesse contasse sobre a marca.

"Gente, eu descobri uma coisa" falou Lexa pelo comunicador entre as salas (tirando o quartos dos membros, os demais espaços tem intercomunicação)

"O que foi?" Perguntou Shal.

"Parece que ela sofreu uma pequena cirurgia há um tempo atrás e não duvido que ela seja uma mutante como nós".

"Que tipo de cirurgia?" Questionou Jesse.

"ainda não sei..."

"Que tipo de mutante ela é?" Perguntou Brennan

"Pelo dna ainda nada para saber... Talvez o poder não tenha se desenvolvido ainda. Ou então, ela é resultado de uma nova experiência que aparentemente Adam não sabia que estava sendo feita" falou Lexa "Descobri também sobre o outro mutante, seu nome é Isis. Tem a força para criar uma proteção (como já vimos) e tem habilidade de voar e seu grito pode ensurdecer".

"Por isso o ouvido da moça estava um pouco danificado, mas nada que não possa ser tratado" falou jesse.

"Mas porque ela ainda esta viva?" Perguntou Lexa.

"Talvez ele esteja nos enviando uma mensagem ou percebeu que era inútil tentar algo com ela" disse Brennan.

Shalimar os deixou na sala de comunicação e foi ate a enfermaria. (os três se entreolharam). Na enfermaria ela encontrou a outra acordada.

"Você esta bem?"

"Sim. Mas onde estou?"

"Não importa, apenas saiba que aqui vai estar a salvo" Disse Shal sorrindo "Bom, você sabe o que te aconteceu?"

"A ultima coisa que eu lembro é de um grito... Um grito muito agudo... Depois acho que desmaiei. Como me acharam e quem são vocês?"

"Somos amigos e estávamos passando pela fabrica quando ouvimos um som diferente. O que você estava fazendo na fabrica?"

"Eu não sei. Senti que tinha que ir ate lá! " respondeu a moça.

Na outra sala...

"Como vamos encontrar esse mutante voador?" Perguntou Lexa.

"Eu posso descobrir que freqüência ele usou para atingir a moça e talvez de para saber de onde ele gritou... Não sei se vai ser suficiente para achá-lo, mas já é um começo".

"Acredito que shalimar possa sentir para onde ele foi" falou Brennan.

"Olha quem levantou" brincou Lexa ao ver shal e a moça aparecendo.

"Ola! " disse a jovem.

"Gente, essa é a Shannen."

Os três sorriram. Shannen começou a sentir algo estranho e cambaleou, mas logo voltou a si e disse, antes que alguém perguntasse, que não foi nada. "Talvez ela devesse descansar Vou levá-la de volta a enfermaria" falou Lexa. Jesse foi junto. Ficou um silencio na sala e então depois de uns segundos Shal contou a Brennan o que a jovem havia lhe revelado.

"Nós vamos descobrir o que aconteceu" falou Brennan para confortá-la.

Shalimar ficou tentando lembrar como havia conseguido aquela marca nas costas, mas não sabia... Talvez houvesse algo nos arquivos de Adam sobre ela que poderiam explicar a marca que tinha nas costas e se sim, descobrir o que a outra passou. Para não ser incomodada pelos outros ela foi ate uma outra salinha que tinha computadores (uma sala mais reservada).

Adam havia guardado muito bem escondido as fichas que envolviam os mutantes que faziam parte de grupo, mas ela depois de minutos de busca finalmente encontrou. Havia uma foto, informações sobre tipo de poder, tipo de vida antes de fazer parte de Mutant X e no final da pagina havia o histórico medico da jovem, mas nada lhe chamou atenção. Então reparou num link que dizia: tratamento genético. Clicou e encontrou o que queria. Fechou então os arquivos e foi atrás de jesse. Encontrando-o sozinho na enfermaria ela disse:

"Você checou próximo aos pulmões dela?"

"Porque?"

"A cirurgia que ela passou esta ligada ha essa região, só assim ela conseguiria ficar com uma marca dessas. Bom, eu passei por algo assim".

"Mas porque você passaria por isso e ela também?" Questionou ele.

"Isso não sei, mas temos que saber o que é".

Jesse não esperou a moça dizer mais nada e tirou um raio-x das costas da jovem que dormia.

"O que é isso?"

"O que?"

"Colocaram alguma coisa sobre a pele dela... talvez seja um chip ou algo assim." Contou ele.

"Porque esse micro chip esta nela?" Perguntou brennan ao chegar e ver na tela do computador

"Não parece ser como um rastreador pois se não já a teriam encontrado" falou jesse "deve ser outra coisa..."

"Tem razão" falou lexa "Eu achei o tratamento medico dela e parece que eles introduziram um aparelho, próximo a coluna, que libera uma toxina que faz com que as células trabalhem cada vez mais rápidas."

"para que?" Questionou Shalimar.

"Agiliza o processo de mutação e faz com que a pessoa fique bastante energizada, dependendo da carga pode ser perigoso" falou Lexa.

"Então temos que tirar isso dela e ver se o seu chip ainda existe" disse Jesse olhando para Shalimar.

"Do que ele esta falando?" Perguntou Brennan.

"você tem um chip igual?!" Exclamou Lexa "isso explicaria como você não cansa de lutar e muitas vezes tem que ir para aquela floresta".

Shalimar fez sim com a cabeça e depois deitou numa maca que havia ao lado da moça. Jesse fez o procedimento e encontrou o tal chip.

"Eles devem ter colocado isso não só para facilitar o aparecimento dos poderes, alguma coisa deve controlar o chip" falou brennan.

"Eu concordo, mas o laboratório está destruído com tudo o que tinha dentro inclusive com médicos. Já faz alguns anos isso" contou Lexa.

" vou tentar tirar isso dela" falou jesse "Shannen, isto não vai dor em nada, só por favor fique calma que nos tiraremos isso de você."

Lexa ajudou o rapaz e em poucos minutos ele conseguiu retirar o tal aparelho. A moça continuou acordada enquanto os dois cuidavam disso. Shalimar e Brennan ficaram apenas observando.

"Talvez o aparelho funcione com uma determinada freqüência de som" falou brennan finalmente " e se ela não tivesse desmaiado por causa do som do tal mutante e sim pois o som fez com que fosse liberadas muitas toxinas em seu corpo e então ela desmaiou?"

"mas deveria ter aparecido algo nos exames" falou jesse.

"Talvez não" disse Lexa.

"Bom, nos temos que retirar o aparelho da shal e depois nós vamos acabar com o tal mutante. Ele aparentemente sabe que o chip é ativado dessa forma caso contrário não teria feito a moça ir ate ele" disse Jesse "Você esta pronta?".

Jesse fez um leve corte nas costas da jovem porem logo que ela sentiu o instrumento entrando seus olhos ficaram amarelos e ela o agarrou e o jogou para longe.

"É melhor nós a amarmos" falou lexa.

" porque esta dizendo isso?" Questionou o outro rapaz.

"Ela é uma feral logo ela reage a qualquer coisa que seja evasiva dentro do seu sistema, só amarrada Jesse poderá tirar o chip sem ser ferido".

"deve haver outra maneira" falou brennan.

Shalimar deu um grande grito, como se fosse um tigre, ela se contorcia e apertava com força seus ouvidos. Brennan tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela o atacou. Todos se entreolharam assustados com a fisionomia dela, alguma coisa estava errada. E realmente estava pois segundo depois a jovem atacou lexa e quando ia em direção a brennan, jesse entrou na frente e formou uma barreira com seu poder de endurecimento molecular. "É melhor sairmos daqui" disse Shannen, ela esta fora de controle. Os três concordaram com a moça e correram para fora da enfermaria. Lexa acionou o sistema de contenção na enfermaria e portas de aço fecharam todas as saída. Shalimar continuava a fazer ruídos.

"Temos que fazer alguma coisa" disse brennan "não podemos deixar ela desse jeito".

"Mas agora não temos como entrar sem sermos machucados" disse lexa "Alguma coisa deve ter acionado o chip".

"Provavelmente algum som. Vocês ouviram algo?" Perguntou Jesse.

"Não, mas não faz diferença" comentou Brennan "O ouvido dela é mais sensível que o nosso."

"Só tem uma pessoa que poderia fazer o som chegar ate a shal sem entrar no Santuário. Isis!" Exclamou Lexa "temos que destruí-lo logo assim conseguiremos acalmar a shal".

"Ela disse que você sentiu que tinha que ir ate a fabrica, certo Shannen? Então talvez possa sentir para onde devemos ir." Falou brennan.

"Claro" respondeu a moça sorrindo. A jovem se concentrou.

"Alguém tem que ficar aqui com a shal, não podemos deixar ela sozinha nesse estado" disse jesse.

"Tem razão" disse Brennan "Lexa, Shannen e eu cuidamos disso. Enquanto isso tente fazer ela ficar calma".

O rapaz concordou e os três deixaram o santuário com o carro de Brennan. Shannen direcionou-os para onde vinha o som, um supermercado.

"Como vamos fazer para destruí-lo se ele esta num local com tanta gente?" Perguntou Lexa.

"Ele não esta dentro do supermercado" falou Shannen "Ele esta naquela porta" apontou ela.

Os três então foram ate a porta e abriram. Estava tudo escuro e parecia não ter ninguém por lá. Foi quando o mutante pulou sobre eles (ele era uma ave então conseguia ficar escondido no ar, próximo ao teto). Lexa e Brennan se desviaram e então brennan lançou seu ataque elétrico, mas nem sequer atingiu. Continuou tentando, mas a "ave" conseguia desviar. A jovem do Mutant X começou a ficar sem paciência e assim que brennan lançou seu poder elétrico em direção ao canto da parede ela, sabendo que o mutante só poderia desviar para um lado, lançou o seu poder e acertou em cheio. A jovem que estava parada não gostou do que viu pulou em cima da moça.

" O que esta fazendo?" Questionou Brennan.

"Shannen, fique fora disso" – disse o mutante.

"Não!" Esbravejou a moça "Estou sem poder agir a muito tempo. Você me mandou para dentro do santuário para descobrir quem tinha o mesmo chip e agora sabe e tem o controle sobre ela. Esta na hora deu me divertir um pouco, papai".

"Papai?!" Questionou Lexa.

"O que acharam da minha filha? Ela esta desenvolvendo rápido o seu poder e eu acho que agora ela não precisa mais esperar para lutar".

Brennan cuidou da ave pai enquanto lexa dava um jeito na sua filha. Lexa não mediria esforços para tentar acabar com quem era uma ameaça ao Mutant x, mesmo que fosse mais nova que ela mesma. Os dois fizeram um ataque final que atingiu os dois outros mutantes ao mesmo tempo, que caíram no chão.

"Temos que volta par o Santuário" falou brennan.

"Jesse, como esta indo por ai?"

"Não muito bem. O aparelho foi muito afetado e shalimar continua, digamos, forte".

Os dois então correram de volta ao Santuário e encontraram jesse lutando com shalimar na enfermaria. Brennan lançou um raio elétrico que acertou em cheio a jovem que bateu contra a parede.

"Valeu" disse ele "Depois de pesquisar os ingredientes certos eu tive que entrar para busca-los e digamos que ela não é mole".

Shalimar voltou a atacar os dois, mas eles nem sofreram nada. Lexa desapareceu e desviando dos rapazes tentou chegar no armário, mas shalimar sentiu a sua presença e a atacou bem na barriga. Brennan então resolveu ativar o gatinho e leva-lo para fora do estabelecimento, só assim os outros poderiam cuidar do tranqüilizante. "Você é realmente muito forte!" exclamou brennan ao ser atingido em cheio.

"Brennan, agora!" Gritou lexa.

Ele segurou shalimar pelos braços e lexa atirou o tranqüilizante. O olho da jovem voltou a ficar normal, porem por poucos segundos. Ficou mudando ate que finalmente o tranqüilizante funcionou e shalimar caiu sobre o rapaz. Brennan a levou ate a mesa da enfermaria e jesse tratou de retirar o maldito aparelho.

Já era noite quando Shalimar finalmente acordou.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela.

"Nós já tiramos o chip" falou Jesse.

"E shannen?"

"Digamos que ela não um passarinho legal". Shalimar não entendeu a brincadeira.

"Que bom que esta de volta" disse Brennan.

"O poder que você mostrou foi realmente bom" falou Lexa.

"Eu não me lembro de nada!" falou ela.

"É melhor assim" disse brennan.

"Não machuquei vocês, não é?"

"Nem um pouco" disse Jesse.

"Eu diria que usar a menina para chegar ate nós, e usar o chip para controla-la foi sem duvida uma idéia muito boa" comentou lexa.

"Do que estão falando?" Questionou Shalimar.

"Bom, pelo menos tudo deu certo para nós no final" disse Brennan sorrindo para Shalimar "Algum dia a gente te conta o que aconteceu!" Piscou ele.

Todos sorriram com exceção de shalimar que ficou com cara de interrogação.

FIM


End file.
